It is commonly necessary to rigidly secure two mechanical components together. However, rigid attachment, particularly where the two mechanical components are operable to move together, such as rotate about a central axis, typically requires a connection system that includes fasteners. Connecting and disconnecting the fasteners to secure and separate the two components most often requires tools of some sort. When frequent and/or rapid connections and disconnections between the components are desired or required, the tools often pose a time and labor delay. A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus for tool free connecting and disconnecting of two mechanical components.